Zero no Orenji Tsukaima
by Alejudis
Summary: With Pein defeated, Naruto finally received the recognition he deserved, but when an incantation summons him to a different plane, what's a shinobi meant to do?
1. Naruto, Meet The Zero

**AN: Hey! Here's another crossover that has lately piqued my interest. I would like to thank my awesome beta, _Umashido_, for helping me write this story and for giving me a few ideas. In regards to my other stories, I have also acquired the services of _IzzyLawliet69_ to be the beta of 'Naruto: Yokai Chronicles' and 'The Fourteenth Warrior'. **

**'Naruto: The Tamer Sage', however... I should have never started that. **

**Honestly, I have no idea what caused me to write 'Tamer Sage' and I truly wish that I hadn't. So from here on out, 'Naruto: The Tamer Sage' has been abandoned for I have completely lost any interest in Digimon.**

* * *

><p>"Hey look, it's the Zero."<p>

"I wonder what she is going to summon..."

"It'll probably just be another explosion."

'Zero' is actually the nickname of a young girl named Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, who remained stoic as she heard the comments of her classmates. For most of her life in Tristain Academy of Magic, she had been looked down upon for her poor magical abilities. Even her eldest sister believed that she had no skill in the magical arts, and constantly pesters her to drop out. But still, she didn't let that get to her, and Louise strived to improve so that one day, she can prove that she is not a Zero Louise.

'_I'll show them.'_"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call. I wish from the very bottom of my heart and adhere to my guidance and appear!"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha (or what remains of it)<strong>

"Welcome back, Naruto!"

The whole village had gathered to see the return of their hero as Kakashi and Naruto entered the now destroyed Konoha. They all had smiles on their faces and cheers erupted from the crowd as the blonde could only stare; stunned at what he saw as his eyes widened. For years, they had scrutinized, and ignored him, and now, they were rejoicing his return.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who he was still carrying. "They've all been waiting for your return," he said, his single eye softening. Finally, Naruto's wish had come true. The villagers had finally acknowledged him.

"You did good, Naruto."

Slowly, while getting off of Kakashi's back, the villagers broke into a run and congratulated and gave their thanks to the blonde jinchuriki for stopping Pain's/Nagato's invasion. Never having this kind of attention before, Naruto just stood there, frozen in utter disbelief.

"I told them what happened," Katsuyu said as her head popped out of Naruto's clothes. He didn't notice.

"What was he like?"

"Are you hurt?"

The villagers surrounded Naruto and some gave him a pat on the back while others shoved and pushed their way closer to the blonde.

"Ow," Naruto whined. "Don't shove!"

Meanwhile, the toads watched in pride as the young sage was praised for his victory over Pain. He had come a long way, and has now surpassed his predecessors."Do you think Jiraiya-chan could see this, Pa?" The old toad nodded.

"I'm sure Ma. And I know that he's very proud."

As the villagers continued to give their thanks, the whole Konoha 11 beamed as they watched their friend receive the praise he deserved. Hinata was in tears as she thanked whatever Kami was listening that Naruto was alright, while a certain pink-haired kunoichi slowly made her way towards the blonde.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled as he noticed the mass of pink hair.

"You baka! You had all of us worried!" Sakura shouted as she bonked Naruto on the head, surprising everyone. Naruto winced as his body was still sore from his fight and from his transformation. But then to his surprise, Sakura had placed her hands on his neck and hugged him tenderly.

"Thank you... Naruto..." Everyone smiled as they watched the two's interaction.

Inside the crowd, Iruka recalled the time in the Ninja Academy when Naruto was still alone and ignored. He didn't have any friends or family, and always looked for attention. He watched as the crowd hoisted Naruto up and threw him into the air. Iruka grinned and a single tear fell from his eye. Now he was a hero.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of yellow light, Naruto's body began to glow. Everyone's eyes widened as the blonde noticed the looks and brought his hands up to his face. He was horrified to find that his hands were glowing. With silence enveloping the area, Naruto looked at the shocked faces of all his friends before he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Headquarters<strong>

"Madara-sama, is something wrong?" Zetsu asked as he looked at the Akatsuki leader. A moment before, Madara was giving orders to Kisame about capturing the Eight-Tails' jinchuriki when suddenly; he had stiffened and froze in place. Concerned, Zetsu got closer and looked through the single eye hole in Madara's mask, and noticed that his Sharingan eye had widened slightly.

What he didn't know was that Madara had felt something wrong, _very_ wrong, like a presence had left this world. For a moment, the presence was somewhere in Konoha's direction. Then next, it had disappeared, leaving only a small, barely noticeable trace that, albeit with difficulty, only the best of sensors could track. But Madara wasn't regarded as one of history's greatest shinobi for nothing. Through the years, the ancient Uchiha's sensor abilities had reached a level beyond comprehension. But still, this was something that angered him greatly. Madara then clenched his fist. His plans had now reached a road block, and it would take some time to clear...

For the Kyubi's jinchuriki had left this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Academy of Magic<strong>

**BOOM!**

An explosion promptly erupted from Louise's wand as the short girl finished her chant, causing some of the students nearby to be blown back. A large cloud of smoke appeared as it enveloped the area, causing the other students and teacher to cough.

"I knew it, it's just another explosion," a student remarked as he coughed. Some students moaned as the explosion caused them to hit their heads on the hard ground.

"Montemorency, are you alright?" Guiche asked, concerned. He bent down and tried to help the blonde girl up but he noticed that she was staring at the person Louise had summoned.

"_Ugh... what the...?"_ the person asked as he looked around, rubbing his butt as he landed quite hard on it. He had absolutely no clue where he was. Looking at the people in front of him, he noted that their choice of clothing was rather peculiar. It was some kind of uniform, which looked like the ones that were for expensive boarding schools that nobles and wealthy merchants send their kids to. He guessed that he was probably in the Fire Capital, for only there would he find such a place. But still, just what the hell had happened?

"H-he's... a human!"

"That outfit... he's a commoner no matter how you look at it!"

"Leave it to Zero Louise to summon a commoner."

"Hey Louise! What are you going to do with that commoner now that you summoned him?" one of her classmates yelled out. Naruto had no idea what they just said.

Louise, who grew red in the face, looked down at her summon with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with black extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and the sleeves and around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a black collar, orange pants, black sandals, and a black head band that was attached to a piece of metal with a strange symbol on his forehead. He had blonde, spiked hair, cerulean blue eyes, and tanned skin. But his most noticeable trait were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"T-th-this is the sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar that I summoned?" Louise asked herself. She then turned and yelled back, "This is a mistake! Professor Colbert, please let me try again!"

"_Uh... what did you just say?"_ He was confused as the girl was talking in a language that was obviously not Japanese. Studying her, he noted that she was small girl that looked like a younger version of Sakura, with the same long, pink hair that the kunoichi used to have. She had on a uniform which consisted of a white button down blouse, a black, short skirt that barely reached mid thigh, black stockings and a black cape that was held in place by a button with a symbol that resembled a five-pointed star, or a pentagram.

The professor shook his head. "I can't let you do that. It is strictly forbidden and this is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. When you are promoted to a second year student here in this academy, it is required for you to summon a familiar, even though it isn't one to your liking. If I allow you to redo it, then it would be a desecration to the ceremony itself. Regardless, he has been decided as you familiar spirit, and you have no choice but to take him."

Just then, a busty, dark-skinned girl with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes walked to the front of the crowd.

"This makes all you said about worth it! I never would have guessed that you'd have summoned a commoner." Louise blushed in embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! It was just a little screw up!" she shot.

"That's the Zero Louise we know. You never fail to meet our expectations," another student remarked. The rest of the class then laughed.

"_Huh?"_Naruto said, puzzled. _"What_'_s so funny?"_

Louise's face grew even redder as she looked down at her familiar. "Who are you?"

"_What?"_

She sighed. "You don't understand me, don't you?"

Even though Naruto couldn't understand a word she was saying, by the tone of her voice he sensed that she was asking him a question. He nodded dumbly.

Louise turned back to Colbert, her anger flaring. "But Professor Colbert! This has got to be a mistake! I've never heard of someone taking a commoner as a familiar spirit! And this guy can't even speak nor understand our language!" That caused her classmates to laugh even more.

"Well there's a first for everything. Whether it's a commoner or not, there will be no exceptions. Now continue with the ceremony," the professor admonished. She turned back towards Naruto, apprehension in her eyes, and Naruto instantly recognized that look, for it was the same one he had every time he had failed the Genin Exam back in his Academy days...

It was one of failure and rejection.

"Come on, Louise! You can't possibly fail at _this_, right?" a student mocked.

"Or maybe she can, remember she is the Zero."

The other students continued to taunt and jeer at the poor girl. But surprisingly, she ignored the comments and walked towards Naruto with her head held high but deep down... she felt that she had failed.

And as before, even though Naruto could understand a single word that were coming out of their mouths, he could read Louise's body language and the looks her classmates were giving her and knew that she was being mocked, and it was probably about him.

Glaring angrily at some of the students, causing some of them to jump back, Naruto then turned and gave Louise a gentle, reassuring smile. Not one of those fake ones that he always wore when he was younger, but a genuine smile.

"_You can do it."_

Surprised at the kind tone her familiar was giving, Louise backed away a bit and blushed. Naruto then grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'_Please don't let her be like Sakura-chan...'_pleaded Naruto in his head to whatever deity that was willing to listen.

"Go for it Louise!"

Ignoring the jeers from her classmates, Louise walked up to Naruto and said, "You'd better be grateful. Normally, someone of your stature would never get this from a noble."

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow as she pointed her wand at him. "My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon that governs the Five Great Elemental Powers, give this person your eternal blessing and make him my familiar spirit." Then, much to his shock, she leaned in and grasped his cheeks and brought him closer to her face until her lips gently touched his, a blush present on both their faces.

After a few seconds, she released him and took a step back, the blush still there. Putting a hand on his knee, Naruto slowly stood up before he suddenly felt his body start to burn up. The heat just kept getting hotter and hotter as he felt himself get weaker and dropped back down to one knee. Abruptly grasping his right hand in pain, it felt as though someone was etching words around his wrist with a freshly heated kunai. Combined with the fact that the Kyubi's chakra was trying to repair whatever damage was being done, the pain became unbearable as he looked at the strange markings that were being carved into his skin.

"_W-wh-what the h-hell are you doing to me!"_ Naruto shouted loudly as he felt to his side. Since no one could understand him, everyone looked at him, bewildered, before he quickly fell unconscious at Louise's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

"Miso ramen with extra pork ahh..." Naruto moaned as he rolled over with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Louise sweat dropped as she heard her familiar mumble in his sleep. It was already dark and Naruto had still not woken up. Nudging him roughly on the side, the blonde still did not stir as her latest attempt to wake up her familiar had failed once again. Sighing, Louise was about to head for the bathroom so that she may take her bath before-

"NO SAKURA-CHAN I WAS NOT DREAMING ABOUT YOU! Abaheha...?" Naruto awoke with a start, and slowly, he turned his head groggily upward to stare at the pink-haired girl.

There was an extremely awkward silence as the two stared at each other.

"...Soooo... looks like you're finally awake," Louise remarked as she crossed her arms, her face becoming serious. "I've contemplated on this to the point of getting a stomach ache, but I've given up and decided to make you my familiar spirit. You'd better feel honoured."

"_Uh... I have absolutely no clue as to what you just said but where the hell am I! Am I in the Fire Capital? And you better tell me now or else! I have to get back to Konoha! All the villagers and my friends are waiting for me and I have to protect them from the Akatsuki! The village is going to need a lot of repairs since Nagato's attack and I have to help! And there's- Hey! HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"_ Naruto's outburst caused Louise to cover her ears, as the blonde's loud voice, coupled with the fact that he was shouting in another language, irritated her.

"Ah! You're so noisy!" Louise exclaimed. Then, an idea popped in her mind.

'_Hey_, _there's the Silence spell. The one I learned last year. I could go with that.'_

Picking up her wand from the table, Louise placed a finger on her head as she racked her brain and tried to remember the incantation. "Let's see, what was it again? Oh yeah!" She pointed her wand at Naruto, who was now looking at her confusingly.

"Ansul, bel, an. Comply to my order by silence!"

**BOOM!**

Immediately, the spell blew up in Naruto's face and the blonde was knocked back as Louise's room shook from the explosion. He hit his head on the wall with a loud thump while smoke wafted throughout the enclosed space.

"Goddamn, that's as bad as Sakura's punches…" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his aching head.

"That's odd, it was meant to be a silencing spell," Louise said as she looked at her wand, confused. Then, she realized something, "Hold on. I could understand you."

"Lets give a round of applause to the midget," Naruto said sarcastically as he got to his feet and dusted off his now slightly burned clothes. Louise's face became bright red.

"H-hey! Don't talk to your master like that!" she exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'm a noble and therefore you should treat me with respect you commoner!"

"Whatever," Naruto said impassively as he put his hands behind his head before he turned away. Suddenly, something was thrown at his face.

"The hell? What gives!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the thing that was thrown at him. A blush crept on his face when he saw that it was Louise's clothes.

"Wash these," Louise commanded as she looked at him with a deadpan expression. "And since you are my familiar spirit, you have to follow your master orders."

"Master? I have no master!" Naruto said defiantly as he threw her clothes on the ground. His face grew hotter when he saw that Louise was only dressed in her underwear.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What are you staring at?"

"Uhm... uh..." was all Naruto said before he shook his head. "NOTHING! Nothing!" He waved his hand in front of him and grinned sheepishly.

"Hmph, well anyway, I want those washed for tomorrow," Louise said as she placed her hands on her hips. "And also I will not have my familiar spirit address me in such a manner. What is your name?"

Hesitant, for he was taught in the Ninja Academy not to give his name to strangers, just in case they were a threat, Naruto scowled and looked away.

A tick mark appeared on Louise's head. "Don't look away from me!"

"I was taught not to give my name to anyone who I don't know. If you want to know my name, then you have to tell me first where exactly am I and what the hell a familiar is."

Her irritation spiking, along with the fact that the blonde kept being defiant and rude, Louise walked over and bonked the blonde on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto whined before he suddenly felt a strange sense of deja vu as Sakura had done the same thing not long ago.

"Idiot! You are just a peasant and as a result should use manners whenever you're around me! I am a NOBLE, and should be treated as such!" Louise shot.

"Well I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato! And the least you could do is show me some respect, not treat me like a dog! If you do that, then maybe I'll be nicer to you!" Naruto shot back.

Sparks flew from their eyes as the two stared each other down, both of their anger's flaring. Neither wanted to back down as one was determined to defeat the other. It was then that Louise truly took in Naruto's eyes, which shone a brilliant, cerulean blue, like the color of the sky and the purest of sapphires. A blush slowly crept up on her face and she immediately dropped her gaze. Smirking in triumph, Naruto watched as Louise pulled back and crossed her arms before she let out a sigh.

"Fine…" she said, resigned. And for the next hour or so, Louise explained to Naruto about the kingdom of Tristain, the other surrounding countries, the nobles, and the Magical Academy.

"Ahhh…that was a lot to take in…" Naruto complained as he rubbed his temples. He was not the type of person who learned from words, but from actions.

"Okay so let me get this straight, I'm in the kingdom called Tristain, and I'm your familiar, which is sorta like a servant or protector, and this is a Magical Academy and you're a second year student?" Naruto asked as he summarized everything she just said. Louise nodded.

"Yes. And as my familiar spirit, I won't allow _you_ to call me 'you'. My name is Louise. Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. And now that I've given you my name, what is yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. And since you summoned me as your familiar spirit, I have to follow you around, right? For protection and whatnot."

Louise nodded once again and let out a sigh. "Why did I have to summon a commoner?"

"Again with this 'commoner' crap, why the hell can't you call me by my name? It's Naruto. N.A.R.U.T.O. Say it with me. N-A-R-U-"

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Louise yelled as she raised her fist.

"Hey hey, no need for violence," Naruto said as he put his hands defensively in front of himself. "And I'm no commoner. I'm the son of the Yondaime and the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"'Hokage'? What's that? And 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'? I've never heard of such a place."

"It's in the Land of Fire." Naruto noticed that Louise got even more puzzled. "You know… in the Elemental Countries? Haven't you ever been there before?"

"No." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay fine, I guess I'm going to have to give you an explanation of where **I**came from."

And thus passed another hour of information giving, and this time, it was Louise's turn to have a headache, although not as bad a Naruto's since she was a studious type.

"Naruto… I've never heard of the Elemental Countries or the places that you speak of."

It was then that Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you've never heard of Konoha?" Louise shook her head. "Or the Elemental Countries?" She did it again. "You've never, _ever_, heard of them? Never in your _entire_ life?" Another shake.

"Oh kami..." Naruto muttered. He then looked down at the ground and stiffened as he let the realization sink in.

"Naruto?" Louise asked, concerned. She walked up to the blonde and shook his shoulder. No response. Then, in a cloud of smoke, Naruto had been replaced by a log.

'_What the...' _"Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Running down a spiral staircase, Naruto was about to pass another hallway when he heard two people talking. Leaning against a wall, Naruto had no choice but to wait and eavesdrop on the conversation until they left.<p>

"I'm good at making souffle," a feminine vice said.

"I'd love to have a taste of that," a male voice remarked.

"Really?" the boy put his hand around the girl's shoulders.

"Of course, Katie. I would never lie to your eyes."

"Sir Guiche…"

"There's never a hidden side of my affection for you…"

'_Man, what a playboy…'_ Naruto thought as he shook his head. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down from the staircase.

'_Oh crap!'_ He then ran down the hallway.

"Hmph? Oh look! It's the peasant that Louise summoned," Guiche said. Katie nodded her head.

"Right, the one at today's ceremony. It was a hot topic between the first years too."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head. "Again with the 'peasant' shit! What's with you guys in not calling me by my name! It's NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Guiche shook his head. "So rude, this peasant needs to learn how to use manners when he is around us nobles." He looked at Katie. "Since he fell unconscious and wouldn't move, we faced a lot of trouble." He then turned to Naruto.

"Hold it," Guiche said firmly. Naruto stopped.

"What do you want?"

"As a commoner who caused trouble for an aristocrat, shouldn't you say a word of thanks?"

"Well… I would, but since you called me a commoner, I expect an apology first."

Guiche was taken aback. Normally peasants would express their undying gratitude to a noble like him.

"Why you…"

Suddenly, the footsteps became louder.

"Kuso!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed down the hallway. Guiche frowned at the other blonde's direction before he smiled at Katie.

"What a restless guy…"

Then, Guiche turned to look the staircase as Louise arrived at the landing, once again dressed in her uniform. She panted for breath as she stopped at the corridor, looking around for any sign of her familiar.

"Louise," Guiche began. "Your familiar spirit just-"

"Catch him!" she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"He ran away," she explained simply.

"A familiar spirit that you formed a contract with ran away?" Guiche smiled in amusement. "He sure is Louise's familiar spirit. Totally illogical."

"Whatever! Just stop standing around and help me catch him!" Guiche then brought his hand up in defeat.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Naruto had ventured into the same courtyard where Louise had summoned him. Looking round, he was able to spot a large wall and guessed that this was the barrier that separated the academy from the other side. Pumping his fist into the air in triumph, he was about to run up the side before he felt himself rise into the air.

"Huh? What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he was lifted higher and higher.

"Give me a break. This is the second time I'm levitating you."

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw two figures waiting at the entrance of the building he had just exited. One was of a blonde-haired boy who was pointing what looked like a rose at him, while the other was a small pink-haired girl who was glairing at Naruto's back.

Deciding to have a little fun with the blonde, Guiche stared to wave his wand in the air which caused Naruto to swerve from side to side.

"Hey! Put me down!" Naruto yelled as he flailed his arms.

"He's not going to put you down, idiot. You're coming to my room with me. Let's go Guiche," Louise said as she and Guiche marched off to her room, with Naruto levitating behind them. However, much to their shock, Naruto had suddenly pulled out a black dagger from a pouch on his thigh and stabbed himself with it.

"Naruto!" Louise cried as Guiche's eyes widened in horror. But what they failed to notice was that no blood spilled from the blonde, and he subsequently disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"_Okay guys, split up until you find the exit. Once you do, report back to me," Naruto ordered as the looked at each of his clones. They all nodded._

"_Hai."_

* * *

><p>From the shadows, Naruto chuckled quietly at the two's reaction as they watched his clone commit suicide. The looks on their faces was priceless and he just couldn't help himself. Although he had to admit, it was kind of cruel that his clone did that, since he guessed that they had never seen death before. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a tower adjacent from where our hero was sprinting at inhuman speeds, a young woman in a maid outfit was carrying out her duties in maintaining the property of the Academy.<p>

She was a natural beauty with short black hair in a 'bob' cut with steel blue eyes. Her outfit was typical of all maids at Tristain Academy, her outfit consisted of a white blouse and a long black dress that went down to her shins. Over which went a white apron. And in the centre of her blouse was an orange cloth held in place by a broach. To add an interesting twist she wore thick feminine leather boots. One of her defining attributes was her rather, ahem, developed figure and friendly, yet quiet personality.

Her name is Siesta and she was a maid that was currently hired by the Academy to do some of every type of work from laundry to kitchen duty. This particular night, she had to stay up late to clean and polish the spare wands in the academy storage room so that the wands wouldn't crack.

It wasn't a particularly interesting chore but a necessary one all the same, just like every other job that people of the lower class had to do.

As Siesta took a break from polishing wands, she took time to look out onto the moonlight courtyard and let out a sigh. How she wished that she could use magic too. She may not have been of been of noble blood, but she could only imagine how much easier her job would be if she could use magic to do multiple things at once. Or if she could even just have a familiar spirit as a companion so she wouldn't be so lonely.

As her eyes roved over the courtyard, a particular patch of ground caught her attention. It was the pentagram where the familiars were summoned for their masters. As she stared at it, a crazy idea came to her mind.

Looking up from the courtyard, she turned her attention back to the stacks of polished wands that she had finished cleaning, back to the pentagram in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>She knew that this was a stupid idea. She wasn't a noble. None of her family had ever been able to do magic, so why the hell was she standing here in front of the pentagram with wand in hand, about to chant the one thing that could bring her companionship.<p>

Oh yeah, that's why.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves before starting.

"My Powerful, kind, passionate familiar that exists somewhere in this universe. Heed my Heart, my voice, and my soul and let them guide you and appear before me."

Siesta expected nothing to happen. She expected nothing. She would go back to the tower, finish polishing the wands, then she would go back to the crowded room she shared with the other girls and sleep and forget this ever happened.

Then again, what people expect, and what actually happens, are often completely different things.

As Siesta finished her chant, a small pillar of light appeared, over top of the pentagram. Winds swept away from the pillar in a moderately strong gust as a figure appeared, floating in the light before is softly died down and the figure was gently deposited on the ground by some unseen force.

Siesta stared on in shock at what had transpired. She had actually did it, she had used magic. She had summoned her familiar. A familiar that looked… human.

The implications of what had happened had yet to sink in as she made her way over to the human figure, still in a state of shock.

The human in question was definitely male, with thick shaggy black hair. He wore a blue and white jacket. His pants were the same predominant colour as his jacket and he wore a pair of white running shoes. His eye colour couldn't be determined as he seemed to be asleep.

Without being fully aware of what she was doing. Siesta began to chant the binding spell of the ritual as she approached the sleeping boy.

"My name is Siesta. Pentagon that governs the Five Great Elemental Powers, give this person your eternal blessing and make him my familiar spirit." A second after she finished her chant, she cupped the sleeping boys cheeks before gently planting her lips upon his own.

It was perhaps merciful to the boy that he was already unconscious as this prevented him from feeling the full effect of having the runes carved into his hand.

As the full extent of what had occurred finally sunk into Siesta, one prevailing thought repeated itself in her head over and over. _'What am I going to do now?'_

Unknown to Siesta, a certain blonde familiar watched everything from the top of one of the high walls. _'Well isn't this interesting, looks like I'm not gonna be the only clueless one in this place after all.'_

And unknown to both parties, another pair of eyes watched the spectacle from his office while blowing out a ring of smoke from his pipe. _'It seems things are about to get even more interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of the first chapter. I would like to thank <em>Umashido<em> for writing the part about how Siesta had summoned Saito. Couldn't have been done without him.**

**Anyway, about my other stories, I am now going to update the stories that I have the most inspiration for. 'Tamer Sage' is out of the equation, but 'N: YC' and 'The Fourteenth Warrior' will be updated when I find the inspiration to write for it. Note that I am NEVER going to abandon either one of them until they are finished, for nothing annoys me more than having to read a story that is not completed and left on a cliffhanger. Yes, I know that it's hypocritical of me to say that for the fans of 'Naruto: The Tamer Sage', but that is what I feel.**


	2. I Challenge You!

"Naruto!"

The whole village was in an utter state of shock, for their blonde hero had disappeared before their very eyes. Immediately, some of the higher ranking ninja started to form a search party for the missing teen while the Konoha 11 went ahead, determined to find their friend and find out what happened to him. The toads, meanwhile, began a search of their own as they formed hand seals to reverse summon the young sage from whatever place he had been brought to.

As Pa toad formed the seals, one thought prevailed in his head. When Naruto disappeared, it was strange. He had never seen that type of summoning before. Usually, it was just a cloud of smoke similar to the ones as a normal summoning, not disappearing in a flash of light. At first, he thought that it was the _**Hiraishin**_, but only the Yondaime Hokage knew how to use that jutsu, unless Naruto had learned it secretly. He slammed his webbed hand onto the ground. That was not a normal type of reverse summoning. Heck, it might not even be a reverse summoning at all!

As the ANBU and jōnin's set out on their search, the villagers hoped that the blonde was okay. For years, they had ignored Naruto because of the fox sealed inside him, but now did they realize that it was foolish of them to do that. He was not the fox. He was its container, its jailor. He was the one thing that was keeping them safe from it. They all felt sympathy for the blonde. He carried such a burden, and instead of supporting him, they had scrutinized him. Was this the gods form of punishment? To take away their hero?

Meanwhile, outside Konoha's boundary, a figure watched as the shinobi of Konoha began to look for Naruto. He stood atop a tree branch, his Sharingan eye spinning as he looked down upon the crowd of people gathered at the village's entrance. He wore a black cloak with a red cloud design and an orange spiral mask. To many, he was feared, but to others, he was idolized for his power and ability to fight on par with the First Hokage, who was considered the greatest ninja of his time. The fight caused the creation of the Valley of the End, which still remains today, a testament to their skills. There was only one man who could accomplish such a feat, who possessed such power. He was the former leader of the Uchiha clan, one of the first to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan alongside his younger brother. He was the instigator of the night of the Kyūbi's attack, the reason why Naruto became a jinchūriki. He could control the Kyūbi with his Sharingan, a feat that had previously never been done before. He created the Akatsuki, and had controlled the organization from behind the scenes. Under the alias of Tobi, he had secretly given orders to Pain while in public, he acted as an idiotic moron...

Nobody knew what his face looked like underneath the mask, but according to his claims...

He was none other... than Madara Uchiha.

Or was he?

Madara smirked. Unbeknownst to them all, and much to his relief, there was a very small trace of where Naruto had been taken to. It would take a while, but in time, he would be able to make a jutsu that would enable him to go to the blonde. And this time, Konoha won't be there to protect him, and his capture would be much easier. However, Madara knew not to underestimate Naruto, for he did defeat Pain. No, it wasn't him that was going to fight the blonde. It would be someone with much promise, his... protégé, or so to speak. Thinking about it made him smile in anticipation. Their battle was going to be very entertaining indeed...

* * *

><p><em>'Sigh...why can't I just leave!'<em>

Having hidden from sight for a few hours now, Naruto was getting extremely annoyed. For some reason, he had a tingling feeling in his gut that bothered him ever since he left Louise's room. He wasn't sure what it was, but he guessed that it was because he was her familiar. Also, if he did leave, where would he go? Groaning, he leant back on the tree he was currently perched on and began to ponder on his current situation.

He knew that he was in a different world, one vastly different from the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and the only thing he really wanted right now was to just go home. His friends, the villagers, everyone, were waiting for him, and he left at the worst possible time. The village would need major repairs after Pain's attack, and all of it couldn't be done in just a day, even with his massive chakra reserves and the _**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. It would take time, a _lot_of time, before Konoha could return to its former glory.

"Well well, look who it is! It's the one who summoned the commoner!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Naruto lazily looked down at the courtyard and saw a group of three male students suddenly encircle a small girl. He instantly recognized the pink hair and knew that it was Louise.

"What do you want?" she demanded as she looked at their leader in the eye.

The boy smirked as he eyed her petite body. "Hey, no need to get serious. We're just here to congratulate you for your summoning, even though it was a peasant. You know, everyone thinks that you didn't actually summon him, and that you hired a peasant so that people would think that you summoned a familiar. They all think that, since you're the Zero, you could never accomplish anything magical related." He took a step closer. "But unlike them, I know that you did it with your own abilities."

Louise didn't buy it. "Oh really?" The boy's smirk grew even wider as he took another step closer. He was now almost directly in front of her.

"What? Don't you believe me Louise?"

Suddenly, one of his lackeys jumped and grabbed Louise's wrists and pinned her down to the ground. Caught by surprise, Louise's eyes widened when she realized their intentions, and she then began to flail and thrash her arms and legs around in an attempt to break free from the boy's grip.

"Hey!" she cried. "Let me go!" Louise tried to punch the boy that was holding her, but his grip was just too tight.

The leader winced before he rubbed his aching ears. "She's so noisy..." he whined. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Louise, whose eyes were already beginning to brim with tears.

"A silence spell would do the trick."

Then, in the blink of an eye, blood spurted out of the nose of the boy that was holding Louise.

"What!"

Next, his other lackey was suddenly tossed into air before he was sent crashing down into the hard earth.

"Wh-what the- oof!"

A fist embedded itself firmly into his stomach and the boy quickly coughed out blood. Bending over, he clutched his gut in pain before a solid kick was sent to his face with a loud crack, signifying that his jaw had been broken. The power from the kick caused his body to bounce on the ground like a rag doll before he hit his back hard against the trunk of a tree.

"Woops, looks like I overdid it a bit, heh heh..." He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Looking up at her savior with tear-filled eyes, Louise took note of the three whisker marks on his cheeks and instantly knew that it was her familiar. His blonde hair glistened in the morning sun while his blue eyes glinted with what appeared to be concern as he gazed down at her.

"Are you alright, Louise-san?" Naruto asked. He then held out his hand to help her up.

Shakily taking it, the blonde helped Louise get back to her feet and the pinkette quickly dusted off her clothes. Brushing off the hair in front of her face and wiping her eyes, Louise looked around and surveyed the damage Naruto had done to her attackers. The one who had jumped on her was lying on the ground, his nose bloodied and obviously broken, while a small pool of blood formed in front of his face. The one who had stood by the leader's side fared a bit better than his friend. He only had two large bruises on his face that were already starting to turn purple. The leader himself, however, had looked the worst. His jaw had been broken from Naruto's kick and his body was a mess. His arms, legs, and face were covered in bruises and thin lines of blood trickled from his mouth. Fortunately, they were all unconscious.

"Y-y-you... you idiot!" Louise yelled, kicking the blonde in the shin. Naruto then yelped in pain before he grabbed his leg and rubbed the spot that ached while he bounced around on only one leg.

"ITAI! What the fuck? Sheesh! Is this the thanks I get for saving your ass?"

"You are a total idiot! Do you know what you've done? They are _nobles_, people of an upper class! Someone of your standing wouldn't dare do what you've just done!"

"Again with this 'noble and peasant' shit! What's with it? Back in my world, it didn't matter if you were a noble or peasant. All that mattered was your ability to fight and never give up!"

"And are you in your world? No! You are here, in Tristain Magical Academy in the kingdom of Tristania! You are my _familiar_! Whatever you were back in your world, it doesn't matter here! I don't care if you were the son of the Yonwhatever or the future Hogake! You are my familiar and I am your master and you will listen to whatever I say!"

"It's 'Hokage' and 'Yondaime' you stupid midget! And you are not my master! I don't care if I'm your familiar, and now I don't care about you! GODDAMN IT! I should never have saved you from those guys!"

That struck a chord in Louise's mind. "Then why did you? Huh? Why did you save me? You could've just left me there!"

"It's because I..." Naruto paused, he wasn't really sure about that himself. He figured it was because he absolutely hated it when a defenseless person was harmed when he could've done something about it. He wanted to protect everyone. That, and he knew the intentions of those bastards. But something else stirred inside him as he watched from his hiding spot. He wasn't totally sure what it was, but he guessed that it was because he was her familiar.

"It's because I'm your familiar, and it is my duty to protect you," he said softly. "Even though I was forced to become your familiar, I have no choice but to watch over you. I can't just stand by and let them do whatever they want with you. That's against all that I stand for. And when I say that I will protect you, I mean it from the very bottom of my heart. And I'm the type of person who never goes back on his word, because that's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Louise stared at Naruto, both guilt and awe in her eyes, though they were barely noticeable. She hated to admit it, but she had misjudged the blonde. He was the type that, when it came down to it, he would lay his life on the line just for the sake of his friends, something that she admired. His bright and cheerful personality was easy to get along with, but it was also very annoying. She looked into those cerulean blue eyes, the same way she did during their stare off the day before. She immediately felt envious, they were some of the most beautiful she had ever seen. And they held a kindness that reflected well on the blonde, similar to her older sister. Louise felt her cheeks grow hot. Where were these thoughts coming from?

Shaking her head, Louise crossed her arms before she quickly turned away, trying to conceal the blush on her face. "We're going," she said.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "Where?"

Louise turned, the blush already gone. "To breakfast, of course."

And as if on cue, Naruto's stomach growled.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in awe. Never had he seen something like this before. Glancing around, the first thing that came to his mind was that there had to be a special occasion today, because there was no reason to have breakfast in this style.<p>

Three extremely long rows of tables were placed in the middle of a large hall as the two walked towards their seats. All eyes were upon them as whispers began between the students. With his enhanced hearing courtesy of his shinobi training, Naruto was able to pick up bits of their conversations and frowned when he realized that it was about them, or more specifically Louise. No one believed that she had actually summoned him, and that he was just a nearby peasant that she had hired to pose as her familiar. He clenched his fist. This was becoming eerily familiar to his academy days, where he was the dead-last and only a handful of people had faith in his abilities. Only through sheer hard work did he improve, and Naruto made a mental note to help Louise get better.

The two finally stopped when they got to an empty seat and Naruto's mouth began to water at the prospect of eating soon.

"Wow... what a feast..." he said.

"Pull the seat back already, idiot," Louise growled, getting frustrated. Naruto complied and she sat down. Taking the seat next to her, which gained the attention of everyone around him, Naruto was oblivious as three strange objects had caught his interest. The blonde picked up the items, which were a fork, spoon, and knife, and examined them. He already knew what the knife was, but the other two were a complete mystery to him. Were they some type of chopsticks? Holding the fork and spoon in a chopstick style fashion, Naruto tried to pick up his breakfast but the food just kept slipping off the utensils, much to his annoyance.

Meanwhile, Louise and pretty much everyone else couldn't believe what they were seeing. A peasant eating with nobles? That was unheard of! And this guy had the audacity to sit down with them? Just who the hell does he think he is!

"I haven't had anything to eat since before Pain's attack, so... huh?" Naruto noticed that Louise was looking at him angrily. "What?" she pointed down to an old, worn-out plate on the floor.

"Only I can sit here," she stated bluntly. "You in the other hand, sit there." Louise chose her words carefully for she didn't want her familiar to start embarrassing her in public, especially since people already think so poorly of her. She knew that no one believed that she had summoned Naruto, and it annoyed her to no end. Seriously, who would hire a peasant to pose as a familiar? No one could possibly be _that_ bad, right?

* * *

><p>"Our great primogenitor Burimill and Her Highness, we thank you for this small breakfast."<p>

"I'm the one with the small breakfast..."Naruto grumbled as he stared at the small loaf of bread on the plate. A single anime tear fell from the corner of his eye. "Where's Ichiraku ramen when you need it!" Suddenly, he remembered something. "Wait... I _do_ have Ichiraku ramen with me! Thank kami that I still have my emergency ramen stash!"

Pulling out a scroll, Naruto unfolded it and set it down on the ground before he brought his hands up and performed a hand seal. Channeling chakra into it, a small puff of smoke then burst from the parchment. As it dispersed, a steaming hot bowl of miso ramen was revealed.

"Jackpot!" cried Naruto as a grin formed on his face. Luckily, he remembered to seal chopsticks with every bowl of ramen that he had just in case he didn't have any on him. Separating the chopsticks, Naruto twirled them around his fingers before he heartily shoveled a hefty portion of ramen into his mouth.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the people around him had watched what he had done with disbelieving eyes. _'No way...' _was the thought that echoed through their heads. _'Was that... magic?' _Only nobles had the ability to perform magic, and a familiar with magical abilities was something that never happened before, _ever_. They then looked at the bowl in his hands. _'And what is he eating?'_

Louise stared at her familiar in shock. The whole time Naruto was with her, she didn't actually know what he was capable of, other than the fact that he could fight and was very fast. The one thing though that she never expected from the blonde, was that he knew how to use magic. So that explains the suicidal doppelganger that Guiche had levitated the day before...

As Naruto continued to slurp more ramen, he didn't notice the looks the students were giving him as they watched him eat. Some of them were disgusted as the blonde was literally inhaling his food in mere seconds, while others were still processing the fact that he had used magic, even though it was actually a low level fūinjutsu from his world. But no one knew that.

Eventually, the students lost interest in him and continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Familiar spirits are usually left outside during meals. I especially let you stay with me."<p>

"Whatever. I'm just happy that I was able to eat some ramen."

When they had finished, Naruto and Louise left the hall and went into the large courtyard that surrounded the central tower of the Academy. Rounding a corner, Naruto saw a bunch of students sitting at tables eating and interacting with various animals.

"What's everyone doing? Aren't they supposed to be in class or something?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Oh, there's no class for the second years today. We're supposed to be building relationships with our new familiar spirits," Louise explained as she looked for an empty table. She was really curious about Naruto, and wanted to know more about him.

"Ugh... that sounds _so_ boring..." Naruto complained.

"Oh?"

Turning around, Naruto jumped in surprise when he saw a rather strange creature. It looked like a large lizard that was slightly bigger than a dog with yellow, slitted eyes and strong quadruped limbs. The exterior colour of its hide was crimson while the soft underbelly of its body was pink. Three protrusions stuck out from either side of its triangular shaped head, with the tip of its tail being on fire. Its black claws dug into the soil and judging by the minute scratches it left in the ground when it walked; were very sharp. Its build showed that it had some level of speed but it was built more for power and digging in extremely tough terrain.

"Eh? A salamander? That's something you don't see everyday..." Naruto remarked as he leant in to take a closer look at it. Immediately, the large lizard snapped its mouth at him, causing the blonde to pull his head back.

"Kuso! What did I do to you? You overgrown lizard!" Naruto growled, glaring at the salamander. He looked at its master, who was stroking its hide, and the first thing he noticed was her large chest. Although not as big as Tsunade's, her shirt did reveal ample cleavage. He blushed.

"He's kind of dangerous isn't he?"

"He's fine," the girl assured him. "A familiar spirit with a contract is obedient to its master. He wouldn't run away. Right, Flame?"

The salamander wagged its tail approvingly as she stroked him more.

"Mind your own business, Kirche!" Louise shot. Kirche stood up.

"You know Louise," she began with a small smirk on her face. "Not everyone believes that you summoned your familiar, and that you just hired a peasant nearby. You concealed it well with the explosion."

"No! I did the summoning properly!" Louise pointed at Naruto. "And he appeared."

"Well, it's the perfect match for The Zero Louise," Kirche said before she walked away, laughing.

"Peasant, peasant, peasant, is everyone here retarded or something? Maybe I should wear a name tag saying 'Hi, I'm Naruto, I'm not a peasant' because everyone here thinks I'm a damn peasant!" Naruto ranted.

Louise ignored her familiar and glared at the direction Kirche walked to. "Rrrhh," she growled. "What's wrong with that woman?" She shook her fist before she rounded on Naruto.

"Don't just stand around! Bring me tea or something!" Louise demanded as she stomped off to the nearest table. Naruto was about to retort but he knew that for his own safety he should do what she asked. _'Damn, she's even worse than Sakura-chan...'_he thought before he realized that he had no idea of where to get tea. Grumbling profanities, he began to walk off.

* * *

><p>Naruto was so lost in thought while he walked that he failed to notice a giant floating eye that got right up to his face. Startled, he jumped back and felt himself knock someone over.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly apologized. He turned around to see a woman in a maid outfit. Instantly, he recognized her as the girl from last night who had summoned a familiar spirit. She had black hair and blue eyes though what drew most of his attention was her rather large, ahem... assets. Naruto blushed.

_'Man, I'm becoming more and more like Ero-Sennin, damn that old pervert!'_Naruto thought as he brought his eyes up to her face. "Eheheh... sorry about that..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's fine," she assured as she picked up the cake that had fallen onto the grass. She then noticed the runes around Naruto's wrist and asked, "Excuse me, would you be the familiar spirit of Miss Valliere?"

"You know about me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The girl nodded. "It's already well-known that a commoner was summoned as a familiar spirit," she said with a smile. _'And It's a good thing that nobody knows that I was also able to summon a familiar. I wonder if he's already awake...'_

"I'm not a commoner damn it. Before that midget summoned me I was supposed to take over Baa-chan as the leader of my village in a few years! And speaking of which, where's your familiar?" The girl's eyes widened. "I watched you summon him last night from the top of one of the Academy's walls. And judging from his clothes, I bet that he doesn't come from this world. It's nice to know that he's also not from here, at least now I'm not the only one who's clueless about this place."

_'H-he... watched me?' _"Umm... he's still asleep. Please, don't tell anyone about last night. I was actually not allowed to do that," she told him in a quiet voice.

"Oh, well okay, I'll keep it to myself then. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Naruto assured her with a foxy grin. The girl sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She bowed her head. "My name is Siesta."

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. So, why aren't you allowed to summon? According to the midget, aren't all second year mages supposed to summon a familiar?" he asked.

Siesta shook her head. "Second year mages are supposed to, but I'm not an aristocrat." She noticed Naruto's confused look. "People who can use magic are aristocrats, and everyone else is a commoner."

"Ah, so that's how it is," Naruto mused. "No wonder everyone's calling me a commoner. Are you a mage, Siesta?"

"Absolutely not. I am a maid here on campus. I'm a commoner, just like you."

"Huh? Then how are you able to perform magic?"

"I... I don't know. When I first tried it, I expected it not to work, that I was doing something foolish, but then..." She shook her head. "I really don't know Naruto. I have no idea how it worked. It just happened. I guess there are some things that we just don't ask."

"Hey, is my cake here yet?"

Turning towards the source, the two noticed a blonde-haired boy with a large, brown mole-looking creature on his lap calling out to them. Naruto instantly recognized him as Guiche, the guy who lifted his clone up in the air. He was with a girl who

"Uh, yes, right away," Siesta called back. She was about to walk towards Guiche, but Naruto stopped her.

"I'll do it," he said, again giving her his trademark foxy grin. Siesta blushed as he took the plate from her hands.

"But that's..."

"Don't worry," Naruto assured her with a wink. _'This is revenge for what that guy did to my clone. Also, my inner prankster is commanding me to do this.'_

* * *

><p>"I talked with Verdant for the whole of last night."<p>

Montmorency sweat dropped. "Really? The entire night..." She knew he was exaggerating.

"Yes, these intelligent eyes, this amazing fur... it really is the familiar spirit reserved for me."

Montmorency sighed. "Well treat the person placed on the table. "Ahh, that looks delicious. Bring me seconds on tea too." His gaze then switched to Montmorency, who was stroking her familiar. "Your familiar spirit really represents you in how cute it is."

"Hah, thank you. You flatter me like always."

"I never lie to your eyes, Montmorency," Guiche said as he waved his rose eccentrically.

"Oh really?" Montmorency narrowed her eyes. "But recently, I heard a rumor that you're starting to date a first year. Is this true? Hmm? Guiche?"

"Nonsense. There's never a-"

"'Hidden side in my affection for you.' Was that what you were about to say? Oh, and nice frog you got there."

The two turned their heads to look at the person who had given Guiche his cake. Immediately, Guiche recognized him as the blonde from yesterday.

"H-hey! You disappeared after you stabbed yourself in the gut while I was levitating you to Louise's room!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, and your reactions were priceless..." he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Louise's room? What were you doing there?" Montmorency asked as she glared at Guiche.

"N-nothing! I was just helping her retrieve her runaway familiar!" Guiche replied as he pointed at Naruto.

"Really now? Then who was that girl you were with last night in the hallway? What was her name again? Katie wasn't it?" Naruto smiled evilly as he pounded his fist into his palm. "Oh now I get it. The cloak's color is different by the class year. Black is second year. And the brown I saw that girl in last night, is first year. I see, I see."

"What is he talking about?" Montmorency asked.

Guiche quickly got up from his seat. This guy was about to reveal his secret. "Get back to work, pageboy!"

Naruto turned to Guiche, his smile still present on his face. "No thanks. And I'm not a pageboy either. Later." he finished as he walked away.

"Hey Guiche, what's this about?" Montmorency demanded.

"Err... um... remember what I told you?" Guiche began. "There was a little something with that peasant familiar spirit, that's all..." It was at that moment when he saw who was approaching them, his eyes widened. He smiled uneasily at the blonde.

"Montmorency, since it's so noisy here, let's go talk over there," Guiche said as he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away.

"Wait, Guiche, what's wrong with you? You're starting to act weird..." Montmorency noted as the blonde was walking relatively quickly, as if he was trying to get away from something. In addition, his grip on her wrist was rather tight, and it was beginning to annoy her.

"It's nothing! Really! It's just so noisy here that I can barely hear you."

"Umm, Guiche, if you haven't notice, the people who were sitting closest to us were a good distance away."

Guiche sweat dropped. "Uhh... um... err... well it's because-"

"Sir Guiche!"

Oh shit.

"K-Katie!" He quickly let go of Montmorency's wrist. "H-hi!"

"I've been looking for you, Sir Guiche," Katie said. Montmorency frowned.

"I thought I'd bring the soufflé that I was talking about last night for tea-time." She held up the basket she was carrying.

Guiche smiled nervously. "Ah... well that's..."

"Last night?" Montmorency interjected.

Guiche waved his hands defensively in front of him. "Wait Montmorency! It's not what you think! You see-"

"Lucky you."

They all turned to see a smirking Naruto. "You said, 'I'd love to have a taste of that' last night, didn't you?" His smile grew even wider.

"Y-you!"

"What's wrong Guiche-kun? You did say it."

"Guiche, what's the meaning of this?" Montmorency demanded. Guiche then began to sweat apprehensively. He pointed a finger at Naruto.

"You! Louise's familiar! What have you been talking about all this time!" Guiche demanded as he dramatically waved his arm and looked away from the blonde. "You're making these ladies get the wrong idea!"

At that moment, a small crowd started to form around them, curious of what was going on.

"Huh? What's going on here?" a student asked. He had neatly combed blonde hair and was a bit overweight.

"Guiche's picking a fight with the Zero's familiar spirit," another student explained.

"Ah, the commoner?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to glare at the chubby blonde. He then smirked at Guiche.

"Wrong idea about what? It's your fault for two-timing."

"Two-timing!" both girls cried.

"So you **did** lay your fingers on this first year!" Montmorency accused, glaring daggers at Guiche. She brought her fists up and growled in anger.

Naruto slowly sat down as he watched and chuckled at Guiche's pathetic attempt to explain himself to the girls. His chuckles, along with the crowd's, turned into outright laughter when they both slapped him in the face and stormed off.

"You got dumped, Guiche! Well, you deserve it!"

Guiche looked around at the people laughing at him, his cheeks aching from the slaps the girls gave him. He stopped when he came to Naruto's grinning face, who was wiping off the tears in his eyes. His wide smile, along the whisker marks, made him look like a fox after it had done something sneaky and mischievous. This further infuriated him as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Looks like you don't know the manners you should show towards aristocrats..." Guiche began. Naruto scoffed.

"Please, back in my world, I had a similar problem. Do you think that since I came here, anything's changed?"

"Then I hereby challenge you to a duel!" Guiche challenged as he pointed his rose at Naruto.

"A duel?"

"Exactly. I declare a duel," Guiche continued. "You're a commoner, and only a familiar spirit. Yet you insulted me, and above all, you made two ladies cry!"

"Cry? They were mad. And it's your fault for two-timing. You should have known that someone would have eventually caught you," Naruto replied, causing the crowd to laugh.

Guiche gritted his teeth. "You'd better be ready for this! I'll wait for you at Vestry field." He then walked away.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Naruto immediately jumped in surprise and turned to see an angry Louise, her face contorted into a frown. Grabbing his arm, she then began to drag him away from the crowd and towards Guiche.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't 'what' me," Louise said sternly. "What do _you_ think you're doing accepting a duel? Never mind, you're going to apologize to Guiche. He might still be able to forgive you."

"Hey hey! What's the big deal? I'd rather eat dirt than apologize to that bastard. And I'm going to win anyway, so why are you worried? Or is it because you like me?" Naruto grinned teasingly.

Louise blushed. "O-of course not! And you don't understand anything! Commoners can't win against aristocrats. You'll be lucky if you get away with only injuries." Naruto rolled his eyes and shook off her hand before he turned to look at the chubby blonde.

"Hey, where's this Vestry field?" The blonde pointed towards the direction of the field.

"It's over that way."

"Malicorne!" Louise said.

"Thanks man," Naruto thanked before he ran off.

"Hey!" Louise cried. Malicorne followed the whiskered blonde.

"This, I have to see."

Louise frowned. "God, he's a familiar spirit, and yet he does whatever he wants!"

* * *

><p>"So... are we going to begin or what?" Naruto asked as he rested his hands behind his head. He was getting increasingly bored.<p>

Guiche crossed his arms and smirked. "I must compliment you for not running away. Not many commoners would dare challenge a noble. You must either be foolish or very brave."

Naruto scoffed. "I've been called that many times back in my home world, and I've fought people who were way stronger than you. It wasn't until I beat the shit out them that they stopped underestimating me. And besides, who'd run away from you?"

"Wait!" It was Louise. "Guiche, cut it out already. Duels are prohibited."

"Duels are prohibited if it's between aristocrats," Guiche said. He gestured to Naruto. "_He's_ a commoner. So there's no problem."

"But... that's only because we never had anything like this before..." Louise reasoned.

"Ahh Louise, please don't tell me that you're feminine heart has developed a crush on this guy?" Louise blushed.

"What! What are you talking about? Who would?" she cried. "Don't be ridiculous! I just can't bear to watch my familiar spirit get beaten up!"

"Beaten up? Oh Louise... how it pains my heart that you have no confidence in me..." Naruto said teasingly, fake hurt laced in his voice.

"Shut up!" Louise shot.

"Hmph, whatever you may say, the duel has already started!" Guiche then threw a rose petal to the ground.

Suddenly, a column of light erupted from the spot where the petal landed, and a figure subsequently appeared.

"My name is The Bronze Guiche. Therefore a bronze golem Valkyrie will be your-"

PANG!

"Goddamn it!"

Before Guiche even finished what he was saying, Naruto had charged and punched the bronze Valkyrie in the head. Instantly, the force of Naruto's punch caused its head to lop off its shoulders, but made Naruto cry out in pain as the shock of the blow shot up his arm.

"Damn, wasn't expecting that! It felt like I was punching a brick wall!" Naruto winced as he shook his aching hand. Meanwhile, everyone watching was in complete and utter shock.

_'No way... a commoner can never win against a mage...'_Louise thought as she stared at the whiskered blonde, her mouth hanging agape.

"W-what!" Guiche exclaimed. He was stunned.

"Man... that hurt," Naruto remarked. "But is that the best you've got?"

Guiche growled. "Shut up! You were just lucky. It's only because I would feel bad if I broke Louise's property. So I'll forgive you, if you apologize now."

"You must be the biggest idiot in the world if you think I will apologize to you. That puppet of yours is weak."

Guiche gritted his teeth. "I see. Then what about these!" He swung his rose and six more petals fell to the ground. And just like before, columns of light erupted where the petals landed and six bronze Valkyries emerged.

The Valkyries dashed towards Naruto, who remained unmoving. Opting something he hadn't used in a while, he smirked as they inched closer to him. Quickly performing a cross hand seal, six clones then appeared at his side, shocking the crowd and Guiche even more. Knowing what they had to do, the clones charged forward as they made a hand seal and cried...

_**"Oiroke no Jutsu!"**_

In clouds of smoke, the clones transformed into six beautiful, nude women who were in very seductive poses with mist covering their chests and groins. Combined with the previous shock, everyone's eyes immediately widened as the clones were the picture perfect image of the perfect woman with their curves being in the right places, causing some of the girls to stare in envy. Their blonde hair was tied up in a double ponytail and three whisker marks were on each of their cheeks. One of them winked at Guiche and blew him a kiss.

"Guiche-kun... you're not going to hurt us are you?" the clones asked with a cute look. The Valkyries stopped.

Most of the boys watching fainted due to lack of blood from their nosebleeds while the girls stared open mouthed at the blondes. Meanwhile, the original Naruto was laughing hysterically from their expressions.

"Erg... uh... umm..." Guiche was blushing furiously.

"Guiche-sama!" the clones cried as they ran to Guiche, the clouds of mist still covering their important bits. Guiche did nothing as he stared, mouth agape, as the naked clones wrapped their arms around him. Their bodies were pressed tightly against his and some gave him kisses on the cheek while the others stroked his hair and chin.

"Ahhhhh..." Guiche moaned before he fainted from blood loss.

And that was the end of the duel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, but school started again and I was piled with a lot of school work. Seriously, who gives tests and essays in the start of term! Not my ideal beginning...<strong>

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Scroll down if you want to continue!**

**Anyway, I read the latest chapter of the Naruto manga (Naruto chapter 559) and right now I'm utterly confused. A little bit of me knew that Tobi wasn't Madara, but until recently, I didn't fully believe it. Now, since Madara was brought back with Impure World Resurrection and is Kabuto's trump card, who the hell is Tobi! Damn you Kishimoto for pulling something like this! Though I have to admit, I haven't had this kind of plot twist ever since Kamina's death in Gurren Lagann (R.I.P Kamina-sama T.T).**


End file.
